FATE
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: What if, season two, Finchel never got back together? : scary scary concept RIGHT! Well lets see what will happen. Just so you know in all my storys Finchel is going to be together no matter what. hahah just gotta wait it out! : RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT HIATUS
1. F: Finding Somone To Love

**WHAT IF, Finchel never got back together in season two, and Rachel stayed with Puck, and got pregnant senior year. :O now their daughter is 4 years old, and she's a single parent still madly in love with Finn, trying to get her Broadway career going?**

**Well I'm trying that notion here and now. :D hope you like it. **

"MOMMY MOMMY! Wake up!"

The little 3'3 ft. tall four year old, brown headed girl screamed at her mom, who was sound asleep on the brown leather sofa.

"Sorry baby I dozed off! Is your movie over yet?" Rachel replied

"No mommy, but daddy is knocking on the door"

*BANG BANG*

"I WANT MY DAGHTER! WHERE THE F*** IS SHE!"

"Sophia open the door for daddy baby!" the man shouted threw the wooden door.

Rachel looks into her daughters gum ball sized brown eyes, seeing nothing but fear. Sophia was used to this, her dad always showed up uninvited, banging at the door. He showed up for his weekly visits a few weeks late.

"Baby, go into your room, and shut your door, mommy will be in there in one minute"

As Rachel could hear her daughter's tiny feet skipping down the wooden floor and closed her door, Rachel opened the main door.

"Noah, what do you want?" Rachel said opening the door only half way.

"I want my daughter, okay. Can we be civil about this?"

"You were to pick her up two weeks, ago NOAH! It's not my fault you don't take care of your daughter or even care. Leave now please" Rachel said as she began to shut the door.

"You know what Rachel, fuck you!" Noah said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah and with that attitude you'll never get to see her!"

"Please just let me come see her for one second, Rach please."

"Don't call me that puckerman! If you stop cussing, hollering and calm down, for a minute you can."

"But you have to promise; that you will start seeing her regularly you can't just pop by whenever you want to. It's not healthy for her.

"I got it I will promise"

"Honestly Noah."

"Scouts honor!" Noah says he puts his index finger and middle finger up.

Rachel looks at Noah, and opens the door and invites her ex inside.

"Phia, come out, and see daddy" Rachel yells.

Sophia comes out running from her room, screaming "DADDY DADDY!"

_When Noah does visit his daughter he's a good dad. Tea parties are there favorite things to do. _

Sophia instantly dragged her dad to her princess themed bedroom, and sat him down at her Dora table.

"Daddy, why didn't you come by last time and get me? Mommy said you were too busy with girls" Sophia said being way smart for a four year old then one would think.

"Well next time tell your mommy to be quite, I was working on my bike with Uncle Finn, he said hi and he misses you."

"Daddy can we go to your house? I miss Uncle Finn, and SPIKE!" Sophia said all excited over her bulldog at her dads she hasn't seen forever.

"Not today hunny, but I promise daddy will be over next weekend to pick you, Spike misses you too!" Noah says as his four year old starts giggling at the concept of her puppy missing her.

Rachel was in the hallway listening to the lovely conversation of her ex and her daughter. That was the most important thing to her, was knowing that Sophia knew who her dad was and got to see him as much as possible.

As Rachel began walking into the living room, she started thinking how she got to this point, with Noah. As she rested back on the sofa she started foreshowing her senior year of high school. _See High School wasn't the easiest thing for Rachel to go through after her and her high school sweetheart broke up. Junior year, she was madly in love with her boyfriend for two years. She planned on moving to NYC and having big dreams of her own making it on the Broadway stage with Finn by her side of course. _

_But things got rocky, her and Finn went their separate ways. That was the biggest and hardest thing she's ever gone through to this day of being twenty-two years old. _

_Neither she nor Finn ever left Ohio, Puck and Finn owned a big tire shop, it was the number one selling auto shop in Ohio_.

_Sophia was very fond of Finn; he was her uncle, to her. He always played with her and sometimes picked her up when Puck couldn't or when he was too busy being a womanizer. Rachel and Finn hardly talk, they are still madly in love with each other, but Finn couldn't do that to Puck, knowing that's his baby's mom, even though Finn and Rachel will always and have always had a much closer bond then Rachel and Puck would ever have. Finn was hurt by Rachel but still wanted her in his life, from a distance and weirdly enough that's sort of how Rachel felt. If they couldn't be together and it hurt them too much to be best friends again, why not be acquaintances?_

_If you skipped back four years ago on prom night, you would understand how this all happened. Well it started like this._

_Finn and Rachel have been broken up for about 4 months, he asked his ex-girlfriend Quinn to go to prom with him and she did. Puck asked Rachel to go, and knowing that he's Finns best friend she wanted to make him jealous, she succeeded that very well. _

_Skip to Prom night, a full 3 hours of dancing with Puck while staring at Finn and Quinn, wanting to up-chuck at the sight of the two together. _

"_Come on baby, let's go to the room and get some privacy" Puck pleaded to Rachel_

"_Okay, but no funny business!" Rachel said smiling at Puck as they kissed._

_Rachel wasn't in love with Puck, she liked him a lot yes, and cared for him deeply, she wouldn't deny him that. But in love? Hell no._

_As their lips escaped her eyes pinned to Finns who was standing beside Puck awkwardly awaiting a chance to speak to Puck._

_Finn was still pissed as hell at Puck for dating his ex-girlfriend, and taking her to prom. But he thought it was time to move on and if they wanted to be together, so be it. _

_After Puck and Finn exchanged meaningless words Puck told Finn they'd be back later. Finn tried to convince him to stay longer, hoping they weren't going to sneak away to a hotel room. But Puck wouldn't budge on the idea of the two being alone. _

_Rachel never imagined in a million years that her child's father would be Noah Puckerman, #1 Lima Loser. And that as many times as her and Finn had sex, one time having sex with Puck, buzzed off wine coolers on prom night, she would have gotten pregnant. Never imagined. Even though Sophia is all that she would wished her child to be and how prefect and beautiful she is she would never ever trade her for the world. Puck helped her make a masterpiece of a human being, as much wrong he's done in his life, she's the one right thing he's ever done. Has she ever wished Finn was Sophia's father? Duh. But is it wonderful that he actually is in her life and she knows who he is? Amazing. _

_Finn was actually the first one at the hospital for Sophia's birth. Where was Puck? Who knows? He did show up eventually, about 2 minutes before Sophia was introduced to the world. _

"MOM!" Sophia started to nudge at her mom's arm, as tears rolled down Rachel's face.

"Yea baby?" Rachel said as she sniffled and wiped away her tears casually so her baby didn't see her crying.

"Daddy said tomorrow I can come to his house and play with Spike and Uncle Finny, is that okay?" Sophia asked her mom all jittery of excitement.

"I'll have to talk to your dad, but that seems okay with me sweetie."

Rachel said as her daughter ran back into the room to tell her dad.

Two minutes later out walks Noah, asking Rachel the same question.

"If you show up on time Noah, I don't mind, I have to work at 4:00 so try to be here earlier then 3, so I know you're going to show."

"I will Rachel. Come here Soph give daddy a kiss, I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay daddy!" Sophia said as gave her dad a hug and kiss and ran back into her room to finish her lavish tea party all by herself.

As the adults were alone, Noah asked if him and Rachel could sit down and talk.

"Sure lets go into the dining room," Rachel said

As they sat down and began to talk, Noah started.

"Look, I really want to be friends, I think it's good for our daughter, knowing that. And knowing that we can be a family, Rachel I want to be a family together. I know we tried when Sophia was one and it didn't work out, but I'm mature now I think we can handle being together now, as a family."

Rachel instantly started to giggle, "You mature? Aren't you the same man standing outside my apartment screaming and cussing?"

"Well that's because for some reason you feel the need to keep my daughter away from me!"

"No, you do that all to yourself, we have shared custody NOAH you should be seeing her as much as I do, but do you? No. and most the times you do get to see her it's because someone else has to pick her up and make you see her."

"Are you talking about Finn? I ask him to pick her up, those times I was busy at the shop-"

"Oh okay, Noah stick to your story we all know what you are doing okay, and I'm not having that around me or my daughter, I can't trust you as far as I can throw you, that phase of our lives was over prom night."

"So you don't have feelings for me anymore? You don't love me?"

"I care for you as my daughter's father, as a dear friend of mine, yes."

Noah looked at Rachel, feeling hurt, and things got silent and awkward.

"It's Sophia's bedtime Noah, you want to tuck her in and read her a story with me?" Rachel said breaking the tensioned silence.

"Sure." Noah said nonchalantly

As the two tucked their daughter in and read her a princess fairy land novel they returned to the sofa for a friendly hang out.

"So, I was thinking this weekend, we can take Sophia to the zoo? If you have time off from work."

"I'm free Sunday if that works for you, we can go!"

"Yes I am."

"Oh sounds fun, Sophia will have a blast; she hasn't been there for the longest time, as she shared with you her new favorite animal?" Asked Rachel

"Yea, what's up with all the unicorns in her room?" Puck asked laughing

"Well, her Uncle Kurt and Blaine have been sending her them left and right from NYC, she loves them!"

"Oh gotcha" Puck replied

"When are you planning on going there your far too talented to be working as a vocal coach." Puck asked

"Soon, whenever I figure out how, I had to break into my savings a month ago for Sophia's doctor's bill. Which someone wasn't there to help pay for, or been sending child support."

"I told you then that I would help with that, and I have been paying child support thank you very much."

"I'd like to see where it's going to." Rachel said rolling her eyes knowing Noah's a liar.

"Here's some money, save it spend it, whatever you choose, I promise I'm back Rachel I'm here to help you take care of her." Puck said handing her 200 dollars.

"It's taking you four years to man up?"

"Well Finn and I had a heart to heart, bromance sort of talk, I know what I have to do and he has helped me realize it."

"I swear I don't know where you would be if Finn wasn't by your side all your life."

"Thanks Rach." Puck said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well it's late and I have a four year old that will be waking me up at 7 am, so I think it's time for bed for me"

"Alright let's go!" Puck said jumping up off the couch, laughing.

"So funny puckerman, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said pushing on his chest to get him closer to the door.

"Alright alright, but you know you want me to stay and cuddle with you!"

"Oohhh, shut up!" Rachel said laughing.

"You know you do!" Puck said with a smirk on his face leaving her apartment door.

"BYE!" Rachel screamed to him as she smiled at him and shut the door.

Rachel shut and locked the door and headed to her daughters room, just staring at her precious face. Everything she was doing was for her daughter. She couldn't be happier that she had her to spend her life with. As she gave Sophia a kiss on the forehead she turned her night light on, and cracked her door opened.

While Rachel was in her queen size bed, she looked over to her left, wishing she had a man beside her, to tell her day to, to kiss good night. A tall awkward man specifically. As she lied down and covered up, she thought about asking Finn for coffee the next day. She didn't know how they spent four years not talking or sharing their day with eachother. They had barley said 30 words to one another for four years. 'How is that possible' Rachel began to think in her head. I guess they had hurt each other way passed the point of being able to work things out. But at least she could put in an effort after all this time.

_**SO? Weird right, Puckleberry child? She's destined for greatness and screwing up at the same time… haha jk I love Puck! Just not for Rachel but I think this concept is kinda cool the "what if Finchel never got back together" Well let me know if you liked it as well! REVIEWS ARE FINCHEL FEELINGS! :D**_


	2. A: After four years I still Love you

_**Love all of your awesome Reviews, Story Alerts and Favorites THANK YOU**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED! **_

The day as finally came, Sophia was so excited the night before she went to sleep, having her mommy tell her of all the different kinds of animals at the Zoo.

Rachel put her daughter into a warm bubble bath

"Are you exited baby?" Rachel asked as she washed Sophia's long brown hair.

"YES MOMMY!" Sophia said splashing the water everywhere.

"But when is Daddy coming?" Sophia asked as she took her pink rubber ducky under the water then back up.

"He's on his way baby" Rachel said as she lifted her daughter up to rinse her off and get her out of the tub.

After drying off Sophia and combing her hair out, she braided her daughter's hair into long piggy tails. She also dressed her in the prettiest pink polka dotted dress with matching tan sandals to walk around in all day, but Sophia wasn't much of a walker, so Rachel brought the stroller just in case.

Rachel was dressed in comfy clothes, not having to impress anybody. She had dark bluish black Nike sports shorts on, with tight pink Nike tank top, matched with Nike tennis shoes, and threw her hair up in a ponytail fitted with a black pair of sunglasses. She was ready.

Rachel looked at her clock as she packed the cooler, wondering where Puck was. It's been one week since he told Rachel he was going to man up and be there for his daughter, and by his word his stood, he watched Sophia once a day when Rachel had to work and he picked her up on time everyday. She was proud.

_10:30 am_

*Knock Knock*

Rachel looked at Sophia whose eyes were pinned wide open

"Daddy?"

Rachel smiled and opened the door.

"Hey my ladies! Are we ready to see some animals?" Puck said

"YES DADDY YES YES YES!" Sophia jumped and screamed and ran into her dads arms.

They agreed to take Rachel's car considering it was way more kid friendly compared to Pucks mustang.

As they loaded up the stroller and cooler filled with snacks and cold drinks, Puck put his daughter in her car seat, and Rachel got into the passenger side.

_This is kind of nice. _Rachel thought.

Which was soon interrupted by "Finn said he might come to the Zoo today, he said he wanted to see Phia."

"Oh okay."

"Is that okay with you?" Puck asked

"Oh yeah, it's fine." Rachel said looking out the window feeling so embarrassed after what she had done a couple days ago.

"Yay Uncle Finn!" Sophia screamed

_See, Thursday night, Rachel got up the courage to text Finn. Tell him her feelings she decided to let it all out after four years, there is no reason to be shy about it anymore. Shy about what? Finn knew her inside and out better than anybody ever._

_Rachel: Finn Christopher Hudson, I miss you so much, I miss us. I miss talking to you. I miss my best friend. Can we please have coffee or a dinner date to talk about things? It's way overdue. _

But she never got a reply, she thought Finn was over her, maybe it's time to move on and see where this family takes her. Maybe she can _try_ to fall in love with Noah Puckerman.

It was about an hour to the nearest Zoo in Columbus, Ohio.

*RING RING*

_Hey man?_

_Yeah were about to pull in the parking lot now._

_Yeah just meet us at front. We will be right there._

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"It was Finn, he's already here." Puck looked over and told Rachel as she reached for her sunglasses on top of her head and soon put them onto her eyes.

Puck was about to ask Rachel if she still loved Finn, thinking something was up but knowing their daughter was in the car, he instantly refrained.

As the little family started to get out of the car, Puck grabbed Sophia, Rachel went to get her stroller and cooler out, but Puck said she didn't need one, if she wanted to be carried he would carry her and he had money for food and drinks.

That made Rachel happy, that he was being an inattentive father.

There he was, the man of her dreams standing by the ticket booth waiting for her, well Puck, and Sophia, but maybe he wanted to see her too? No, because he wouldn't of ignored her text message.

Standing there taller than ever, handsome as ever.

"UNCLE FINN!" Sophia said as she ran to her Uncle.

"Hey Sof!" Finn said as he picked up the 3'3 ft. cutie.

"What's up dude?" Puck said walking beside Rachel, as his hand grabs hers, she instantly rejects but he grabs it again.

As Finn has Sophia in his hands, his face gets pale by the sight, sickened of jealously by the slight affection.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Finn asks them has he shook Pucks hand, and awkwardly hugged Rachel.

"Ready to see some animals Sophia!" Finn asks her.

"YES! Yes!" She says getting carried around in her uncle's arms.

A couple hours of walking around and showing Sophia all the cool animals, her favorite was the Zebra. The whole 2 hours of fun Uncle Finn carried Sophia, and showed her different animals and tried teaching her about each and every one of them. While Puck, was busy trying to get Rachel back.

"Daddy, can you take me on the horsey ride!" yelled Sophia at her dad who was talking to her mom.

"Of course baby" Puck said as Finn put Sophia down to go run to her dad.

"You want to come with us mom?" Puck asked Rachel sweetly.

"No, I'm fine you guys have fun!" Rachel said as they began to wait in line to ride the carousel.

Now they were finally alone. The awkward tension was out of this roof, Finn walked over to Rachel who was sitting on a bench under a tree with a clear view to the carousel but Puck and Sophia couldn't see her.

"Hey" Finn said as he sat next to Rachel.

"Hi" Rachel said with a smile.

"How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine." "and you?" Rachel asked

"I'm good."

"Well, that's good" Rachel replied

"Nice weather huh?" Finn asked

"yulp, pretty nice" Rachel said.

They both shook their heads, feeling like they were having an awkward middle school conversation.

About 5 minutes of silence went on as Rachel broke the ice.

"So, I texted you the other day."  
"oh, really? I think you have a different number, I recently changed it."

"Oh, Okay." Rachel said relived that maybe there is still hope.

"So what ever happened to us? We used to be best friends and could talk about anything."

Finn started to laugh.

"WHAT?"

"You're a couple years late Rach."

Rachel started to cry, Finn is the only one that ever called her Rach, she loved the way it sounded slipping off his tongue, that's what she always yelled at Puck to not call her that. She hasn't heard that come from Finns mouth in ages. It was sad that she couldn't even remember exactly when.

"Why are you crying Rachel?

"The way you called me Rach, you used to always call me that in high school, I loved the way it made me feel."

"Well were far from the high school days" Finn said sarcastically

"Yeah I see that."

"Can you just tell me what went wrong? Why we haven't talked all these years?" Rachel asked with tears streaming down her tanned face.

"Well first, you slept with my best friend on prom night, had a baby. And never cared to apologize or tell me how what even happened! We never even communicated after that we used to talk about anything and everything Rach! Then poof it was all gone and I thought, I don't know I just thought you hated me you didn't want to talk to me so I left you alone. Figuring you would confine in me when you were ready. Four years later, you ready?"

Rachel now sobbing, takes her sun glasses off when she sees Puck and Sophia running towards her, she hurry's up and puts them pack on, nervously wiping away her tears.

"Hey guys… Um Sophia wants to ride again. Just making sure your cool with that Rach?" Puck says, as Rachel feels a dagger going through her heart.

"Yeah its fine. Have fun baby!" Rachel says as Sophia runs away from her dad back to the carousal

"HEY wait up Sophia" Puck calls out

Rachel again takes her sunglasses off to wipe her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for not talking to you! I just feel like you hated me! I would hate myself as well! I thought I was going to marry you! I thought you would be the father of my daughter! I wanted everything to be you! And life got in the way"

"What we had wasn't high school crush, silly puppy love Rachel. It was real love. I was head over heels with you."

Rachel just focused on the _was_ part of the sentence. And instantly started laughing.

"You know what? I don't even remember why we broke up in the first place!"

"I do, it was childish, and we thought we knew what we were talking about that life would be easy, we were disagreeing about moving to NYC"

"Oh, yeah brings back memories. We argue over moving to NYC right after graduation or not, and seems like neither of us got our way."

Finn laughed "Yeah, you think this is where I'd like to be? Seeing my best friend and the love of my life playing house? Haha. No."

"I'm so sorry Finn, this is not where I pictured we'd be either. But you know what; I wouldn't change Sophia for the world. I'd change how I got her, and everything else. Yes."

"I love Sophia, I'm glad you have her. You always wanted a little baby girl, named Sophia. Glad you got your wish. Also happy for Puck, he's never really had anything good in life handed to him, and yet he got you and his daughter. He's a lucky guy."

"No, Puck and I will never be together Finn; I will never love him like I love you, ever."

"Can we forget everything that has happened and be us again?"

"That's all I ever dream of Finny."

That last word had Finn laughing, "Finny? You haven't called me that since junior year."

Rachel began smiling ear to ear, "I know it feels good to say it. Do you want to come over tomorrow and have dinner with me; Sophia will be with her dad?"

"Of course" Finn smiled as he reached over and gave Rachel a hug.

_He still smells the same, still Finn, his body is still the way I remember it. This hug right now is heaven to me_. Rachel thought, as tears rolled down her face at the mere thought of ever getting this back.

"If you love something let it go, if it comes back then you'll know." 3


	3. T: Together is where we belong

_**HELLO! (: So sorry this has taken so longggg! Been busy!**_

_**Hope you enjoy remember reviews are Finchel/Monchele love (:**_

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE!**_

Red Wine? _Check_

Substitute Steak? _Check_

Baked Potatoes? _Check_

Fried Vegetables? _Check_

Rachel said as she read off her list for what she just picked up from the store, to make for "her" Finny tonight. Sophia was now with her daddy, after hours of begging before to stay with mommy and Uncle Finn, finally she agreed to go see Spike.

Rachel has never been more nervous and anxious in her whole life then right now, this is the night that she could win him back for good. The thought paralyzed her body with fear.

As she looked at her clock she seen she had two hours to make an excellent dinner, she got almost twenty tea light candles and votive candles, trying to decide if it would be too much for a "friendly" dinner.

She also picked the perfect dinner, the same dinner that she had made Finn one weekend in high school, she wanted to see if he would remember, seeing how he couldn't stop talking about how well the substitute steak tasted like the real thing.

As she blared her Barbra Streisand iPod shuffle, she heard a door bell ring mid-way her making dinner.

"_Oh no! He's too early! No!" _

She only had a few more minutes to prepare anyway, but she was a perfectionist and she just simply wasn't finished yet!

As she turned off her iPod she ran to the door to see who it was, sure enough it was him.

_Oh shit_

She said as she turned the burners off and quickly set the table, as she stood at the door she started adjusting her dress and fixing her hair, as another knock hit the door, _One Minute_! She said as she turned the knob.

"Hello" Finn said holding a bouquet of pink daisies and leans in to give Rachel a kiss, on the cheek.

"Hi!" Rachel squealed with excitement.

As Finn broke lose his lips from Rachel's plush cheek, she invited him into the living room until she finished the dining room presentation.

"Thanks for the flowers Finn!" she said as she put them into a vase.

Finn smiled, "Rach it's just dinner it doesn't have to be perfect, it's just me" Finn yelled out to the short brown haired girl in the kitchen.

Exactly it's _**you**_! Rachel whispered.

"What? Can I come in yet?" Finn asked as he snuck up behind her.

"Oh I didn't say anything, and FINN! I'm not done yet!" Rachel laughed as she pushed him out of the door frame.

"But come on!" He said as he playfully pushed her back against the counter, pinning her between a hard surface and his thick body.

"I just have one more finishing touch!" Rachel said as she blushed and turned away from Finn.

"It's just me; we've had dinner a million times before. But I forgot you like everything to be perfect." Finn said as he began laughing.

"What?" Rachel said, feeling immediately defensive.

Finn continued to laugh, "remember that time, junior year, you made me dinner at my house, my mom and Burt was on that business trip? You burnt the chicken, like bad"

"That was not funny Finn!" Rachel laughed as she playfully hit Finns arm

"Yea, it was kind of" Finn said with a smirk, as he and Rachel starred into each other's eyes, a familiar place that felt like home.

"Okay, I guess it was! Member the vegan pizza we had to order?" Rachel laughed

"Yeah, and remember the other thing?" Finn said as he grazed Rachel's arm up and down, as they both remembered the magical night alone in the big house being teenagers, but was too embarrassed to foreshadow the events out loud.

"No.." Rachel said leaning closer into Finns arms.

Finn started to smile as placed his hand on her shoulder moving her hair off, falling on her back.

"Yes you do, and that time, when we snuck into the janitor's closet, in glee rehearsals?" Finn said smiling bringing his thumb to her cheek moving it in a circle around her mouth.

"That was fun" Rachel giggled.

"Very" Finn said has he moved his lower body into Rachel as her back was once again resting on the tabletop counter.

Rachel and Finn starred into each other's eyes for several minutes, as he started rubbing her neck with his thumb, and moved all of her hair off her shoulders. Rachel's hands began rubbing Finns back as he moved closer to her body, as if it was even possible to get closer.

Finn bent down and his lips touched Rachel's moist lips.

In that moment, in that very second time had stopped. They haven't felt this way since high school days, four long years ago.

Rachel's lips were totally numb. Finn detached his lips to look at Rachel, whose eyes were still closed and mouth wide open.

Finn started to smile, as he outlined her lips with his thumb and began kissing her neck.

Small moans left Rachel's mouth as she was in complete heaven, this kiss this moment in time was life to her the air she inhaled, she never thought this moment would ever happen to her again. As Finns mouth began moving and sucking on Rachel's petite neck, she let her head fall backwards as she moaned louder.

Finn's pants felt like they were about to burst as he grabbed Rachel's ass and he pulled her up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around Finns body.

Rachel raised her head back up as she took her hand and put it on his chin to look her into the eyes once again, "I love you so much" Rachel said as he began to blush. No, they haven't been together in over 4 years, but that never stopped their feelings for one other.

Finn stopped every movement, to stare at this beautiful girl's eyes, that he's starred into many times before.

_**Is this really happening again? Everything I have dreamt everything I have wished. Finally.**_

Finn thought, as he replied "I have always, and will always love you, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel smiled and moaned as she began passionately kissing Finns lips, and tears streamed off her face.

Finn began to pick up Rachel and carry her back to her room, "wait wait!" Rachel said as she hopped down from Finn, which felt pretty high. She ran to turn the oven off, her bread was almost burnt. She started to giggle as she ran back to Finn as he lifting her up and carried her to her bed.

Finn gently laid her on her silk bed sheets and began taking his shirt off, baring his abs to Rachel, as more tears streamed down her face.

He took his thumb and wiped them away, as he laid on top of her sticking his tongue in and out of her mouth, fiercely French kissing the love of his life.

Her hands began grazing his back as she began sinking her nails into his tanned lean back, her legs wrapped around him again as she began humping his bulge.

The drove him crazy as he quickly slipped her dress over her head, reveling no bra or panties.

He knew just how to make her horny. While they kissed, he placed one hand on her hip, slowly stroking up and down her side, just barely allowing his thumb to graze the side of her breast each time. He put his other hand on the back of her neck and gently massaged the small indentations behind her earlobes. He began kissing her neck down her whole body, until he couldn't take it anymore, he quickly kicked off his jeans, boxers and shoes as his large cock came noticeable. Rachel looked down and her eyes got wide, "Bigger then I remember!" She said letting out a giggle. As she grabbed a hold of his penis, stroking it up and down as Finn bit his lip and groaned. "Fuck me" Rachel simply told Finn, as he grinned from ear to ear.

He finally slammed into her entrance, this feeling felt so familiar it was scary, they never wanted to nor could they ever feel this way again with anyone else. He was going faster and harder and deeper than he'd ever thought possible, and she loved every second of it. She let out a loud, high pitched scream as she squeezed the bed sheets into her hands, as the bed started to squeak louder and louder and the head board started hitting the wall making a loud noise.

"Ahhh! Yes baby! Yess!" Rachel screamed as she finally let her orgasm break free from her body.

Finn stared into her eyes as he pulled his cock out of her dipping pussy letting his cum drip all over her clit.

"It's like time never left us, like were still in high school" Finn said softly into her ears.

"Yeah, but know it's a lot hotter, and we know a little more about what we're doing!" Rachel giggled as their lips reunited.

Rachel and Finn now both lying on their backs, butt naked with only a sheet covering the bottoms of their body's.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked as she turns to her side facing Finn.

"I mean we have a lot to talk about, a lot has changed in four years. I don't know what do you think?" Finn asked

"Yes a lot baby, but all's I know is I don't want to lose this feeling, being with you, I love you so much, and if that hasn't changed in four years, that means something to me."

Suddenly a familiar famous smirk landed on his face, before he kissed Rachel's forehead, her boobs lying out on the sheets for him to stare at. She was so comfortable with her body around him.

"But a lot has changed now babe, I have Sophia, I have a lot of baggage, baggage with your best friend. If we want to make this work we have to think about every aspect of the relationship."

"I know baby, we just have to take it slow and it will all work out."

Finn said as he kissed Rachel's lips again, sliding her over to him, putting her on top of him, sucking onto her boobs, Rachel started to moan as she grinded on to Finns lap, "oh baby!" Rachel squealed.

*ring ring*

Rachel went to get up to get her phone, "Just ignore it baby!" Finn said, "Finn, it could be about Sophia! One minute!" she said as she licked Finns moist lips.

"Hello?"

"Rachel it's Sophia come to the hospital as fast as you can!"

"WHAT! NOAH! WHAT?" Rachel screamed as she slammed her phone down and quickly threw sweats and t-shirt on.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he jumped up

"I don't know its Sophia; she's at the hospital are you coming?"

"Of course!" Finn said as also jumped up and threw on clothes.

They jumped in the car as Rachel tried to call Noah back to see what happened, and he didn't answer she became more worried and began to cry.

"Its okay Rach, everything will be okay!" Finn said as he had one hand on the wheel and the other on her leg.

"I hope so finny."

As they made it to the hospital and parked they quickly jumped out. And Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they smiled at each other.

"I'm so happy your here for me baby!" Rachel said

"Always."

"But, can we please not tell Noah about us yet, I don't want all this crashing down on him." Rachel said as she let go of Finns hand and walked into the hospital door.

"Yea.. Okay." Finn said, maybe it was the right thing to do, he thought hesitantly.

"_**No matter what happens, there will always be a Finchel."**_


	4. E: Everything happens for a reason

Hello loyal readers you! (: Sorry it took so long, after that episode last night. I needed to write something to get that craziness off my mind. So sad. BUT Finchel is forever.

Anyways, this may be short, but I'm updating it again today. So enjoy. And review.

Also I have a new callab story up called "Because I knew You." About Klaine and Finchel living together. It's going to be good! So read also!(:

On to the story!

Love you all!

"NOAH!" Rachel screamed as she left Finn behind and started running towards Noah who was talking to a doctor down the hall.

"Rachel! So glad you're here!" "This is Rachel Berry, Sophia's mom." Noah told Dr. Woodle.

"Hello Mrs. Berry?"

"Miss. Berry, what's going on with Sophia where is my daughter?" Rachel corrected the doctor and asked.

"You don't know? Well _Miss_. Berry everything is fine, we gave your daughter 4 stiches, but she is okay. I'll let Mr. Puckerman fill you in on the rest." Dr. Woodle exclaimed as Finn finally caught up with them.

"Why did my daughter need stiches!" Rachel screamed

"Calm down, she's okay."

"NO Noah I will not calm down until you explain to me why the fuck my daughter needs stiches!" Rachel screamed Finn and Noah looked at each other in total shock, Rachel Barbara Berry never curses, unless in pleasure times or very serious times. They both knew this.

"Can you just sit down with me right now?"

Rachel agreed, her, Finn and Noah quickly sat in the waiting room chairs.

"I turned my head for a complete second! Only one second Rachel! I promise you!"

"Okay, and."

"And, she grabbed the cookie jar, it broke onto the floor, I couldn't get to her fast enough and a piece got stuck in her foot."

Rachel started to cry "my baby! Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her, I'm so sorry Rachel."

"No, just tell me where she is."

"That room right there, 343" Noah said pointing down the hallway.

Finn went to grab her hand, and she completing rejected his affection and walked away.

Finn sat down next to Noah. After a few moments of silence

"So goodbye to my Hulk Smash cookie jar, right?" Finn said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, dude." Noah said frowning at the ground.

"You know it's not your fault right, this could of happened to anybody."

"It is my fault; I shouldn't have moved my eye off of her. She's my daughter my responsibility. And I failed as a father like everything else in life."

"Puck, if you start thinking like that, then you're going to think you're a failure till she's like eighteen, or something. You're never going to be a perfect dad dude; you are going to let her down sometimes, its life."

"Yah" he said as his face never looked upwards.

Finn just patted him on the back.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" Noah said as he started to walk outside.

Finn just sat there puzzled.

He's never seen this side of Rachel before this mother mode type. He loved it, it may scare him sometimes yea, but he wouldn't change it.

He sat there wondering if he should go back to see Sophia or not, wondering if he would get yelled at by mother hen. _He didn't know this Rachel_.

He decided for it.

He pulled himself off the chair and started walking towards the room he saw Rachel go into.

He took a deep breath as he walked through the door.

"Uncle Finny!" Sophia's little voice squealed as he walked into the room, he saw Rachel lying on the bed holding Sophia.

"Hi baby! How are you?" He said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm okay, I got a boo-boo though." Sophia said puckering out her bottom lip.

"I know, but remember you're a tough girl!" Finn said making a granting sound.

"YEA!" grrrr!" Sophia said making a mean looking face back then started giggling

"Where's Noah?" Asked Rachel

"He went to get some fresh air" Finn said as he sat down on a chair next to where Sophia was lying.

"I get to go home tonight Uncle Finny" Sophia said "I just can't walk on my foot yet"

"awh, you'll be okay." Finn says as Rachel stands up and tells him that she's going to talk to Noah and asks if she'll watch Sophia for one minute.

"Sure babe" Finn said as Rachel left he started telling Sophia a story.

Rachel walked out into the hallway and stepped outside to see Noah sitting on a bench looking very sad and lonely.

"I'm so sorry I over reacted, I was just so scared. I apologize" Rachel told Noah, he didn't say anything.

"Noah, you know this isn't your fault, right?" Rachel said standing beside him. "I looked away for one second, one second. I went to get her milk out of the fridge, two feet away. I will never keep my eyes off her again Rachel I promise."

"Look, Noah, you don't think I've made mistakes? We can't be perfect parents. Actually, you know what?"

"What?" Noah says looking up to Rachel.

Rachel sat next to Noah

"This just showed me that I can trust you, that you are a good dad."

"How's that?" Noah looked surprised

"Your daughter got hurt, you took her to the hospital, you called me right away. Noah, you're a good dad!"

"I mean God forgive me for saying this, but maybe something like this had to happen so I knew I could trust you with her, _everything happens for a reason_, and she's fine, she'll be okay."

"Thanks Rachel for being there for me. I just feel so bad, my baby is hurt, and she was crying so much."

"I know, but she's tough!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Ready to go inside? We have to sign papers and take her home."

Rachel started to get up and open the door

"Wait, Rachel."

"Yeah Noah?"

"What's going on with you and Finn?"

Rachel paused and looked away.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't, I don't even want to know."

Noah said as he walked inside the hospital.

Rachel's stomach turned she hated seeing him sad; she still loved him as a person and the father of her daughter.

"So what did the Princess do after that?" they heard Sophia say laughing in her bed cuddling with her Unicorn pillow pet her Uncle Kurt bought for her.

"Then, she had a tea party with the little unicorns, and her prince charming, then they lived happily ever after" Finn said to her pointing at her unicorn, sweetly.

"awh" Sophia let out a big sigh of happiness.

Rachel smiled and Noah just interrupted the happy moment.

"Sophia are you ready to go home baby?" Noah asked

"Yea daddy, is Uncle Finn coming?"

"No, just me and you." Noah said as Finn, looked dumb founded.

"Is it okay if I still take her home Rachel?

"Yea, just please please watch her, don't let her walk on her foot either. Please Noah"

"I know, Rachel" he said as he picked Sophia up off the bed, and grabbed her hello kitty overnight bag.

"Here give mommy a kiss" Noah said as Rachel held her in her arms

"I love you baby! Be careful okay, no more cookie jars!"

Rachel said laughing as she hugged her baby and kissed her check.

After a minted of nonstop kissing Sophia hollered

"Mommy I'm fine stop!"

Rachel did what she asked and stopped handed Sophia back to Noah.

"Be good baby" Rachel said blowing kisses.

"Hey Puck can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked

Noah ignored him and walked out of the door with Sophia taking her home.

Finn went to stand by Rachel and put his arm around her tiny frame.

"Well, what was that about?"

I don't know; don't worry about him right now." Rachel said as he looked up to Finn, far up.

And he bent down to kiss her moist lips.

Everything was good, her baby was fine and she had her handsome boyfriend back again.

"I have to go sign the release forms for her, are you coming?" Rachel asked

"Duh." Finn said as his hand went from her back straight to her ass and squeezed it.

"Ohhh" Rachel squealed and smiled.

Perfect couple. ( ;

Makes me sad what RIB did to them last night! D;

What did you think of "Goodbye"?


	5. It'll be okay, just follow your heart

_**A/N Before I say anything, I'd like to express my deep disliking's towards the whole RIB team for what they did to us Tuesday night. Truly unforgettable. But I believe Finchel will be okay! ;))) **_

_**This chapter is sort of long, and a very clear SMUT warning is advised, I needed to get this writing out I needed to think of Finchel this way, and not sadddd! HOPE YOU LIKE! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Much love!3 **_

"So what now?" Finn said as they walked into Rachel's apartment.

"Now? Now we sleep!" Rachel said with a giggle

"You're no fun!" Finn hissed back as he reached in front of him grabbing around her waist, as her feet quickly picked up off the ground, he held her in his arms, flipping her around for a better look. She was so tiny that this task was hardly difficult.

She started to laugh as she looked into his eyes and placed her arms around his neck.

"Its 2 am, I have work tomorrow." She said looking into his eyes innocently.

As he locked the door, still with her in his hands he carried her to her bedroom, throwing her onto the bed, roughly, but not too rough.

"Finny!" She said

"What?" He said hovering over her with only his elbows supporting him up.

She just smiled as she rested her hands around his neck.

"Today, I've never seen that side of you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"N-no, just, I know I've been there when Sophia was born, and stuff, just you, the Rachel I knew was all about her career and Broadway. She wouldn't let anything get in the way of her dreams."

"She's my daughter, it's my job to put my dreams aside for her." She said feeling defensive sliding her hands away from him.

"I'm saying that, can we just drop it?" he said feeling a bit of anger coming from her.

"No, I want to know how I've changed."

"Really? The Rachel Berry I knew wouldn't have kept anything from getting in the way of achieving her huge Barbra Streisand dreams. You live in Ohio Rachel, you work two jobs, and you're a single mother. That was our main problem when we were younger, your dreams were so big you didn't care if you had two pennies in your pocket, you were going to New York, to be a star."

"Thanks for making me realize I'm a failure." Rachel said pushing Finn off her as she sat up.

"Rach! I'm not saying that. I just always wanted to ask you, 'What the hell you are doing here' Rachel Berry is too big for Ohio to handle."

"I have plans to move there, I do." She said looking over to Finn.

"You act like you haven't been around me in decades. You've been there for me more than Noah as in this situation."

He nodded in agreement "I just always wanted to ask you that." He said as he shrugged his shoulder.

Rachel starred at him for a couple minutes both in silence. She rested her chin on her shoulder as she looked back at Finn lying on the bed.

"So, are you going to come with us when we move?" Rachel asked

"Where?" Finn said clueless.

"To New York." She said flatly.

Finn smiled as he grabbed her wrist pulling her back on the bed to lie beside him.

"I would love too" He said smiling their faces only inches apart.

"Doesn't it feel.." She began saying then stopped.

"What?"

"I was just going to say this feels like we never broke up, like everything with you, should feel brand new. I feel like we're still in high school."

"I think this is better than high school." He said kissing her lips

"Yea... me too, I still get them butterflies and shivers when you kiss me." She said smiling at him before she kissed him once more.

"What about when I touch you..?" he said smiling as he reached his hand down to her thigh, barley touching her over her sweats."

"Mhh. Yes, shivers" she said as her hand rest over her neck kissed him fiercely, as their tongues began dancing in each other's mouths.

As his hand slide inside her sweats noticing she didn't have any underwear on, he granted as she giggled.

He placed his index finger on her clit, rubbing it in circles, as he moaned intensely.

"O-hh-h Baby!" She screamed out loud.

He smiled as he kissed her silencing her moans.

Moving his hand faster under her cloth sweats, feeling the wetness pour out of her.

"F-f-f-f-aster!" She screamed as she brought her hand down to his hand pushing it to her clit, making the movements rougher.

"Oh, you want it that bad!" He said as he flipped over on top of her not moving his finger off her throbbing clit.

As he was kissing her lips, he removed his fingers, instantly making a disapproving face pop onto Rachel's face.

"F-I.." She began to say as he showed her his hand licking his fingers for her to see slowly; still staring into her eyes he placed his two fingers back onto her wetness core.

Rubbing in circles faster and harder than before.

"ohhhhh uhh OH!" Rachel screamed in pleaser moving her hips in rhythm with Finn's finger movements.

Finn began staring into Rachel's eyes as his hand moved up and down, then in circles. Seeing her tighten her eyes and squeezing onto the sheets screaming out his name.

"I'm gonn-a cum!" She squealed moving up and down in the bed as Finn tried hard to keep his hand on her clit, her moving began to be hard to handle.

After one hard rub on her clit her orgasm rushed through her body.

"OH baby! She said grabbing his neck slipping on top of him, gridding onto his hips.

"It's your turn!" She said unbuckling his jeans pulling down his pants.

He just laughed. He loved this woman more than anything in this world.

Quickly after they finished a round two, and three of mind bottling orgasms, they drifted off to sleep, both completing naked. They couldn't get enough of each other.

'Really she thought' as her alarm began ringing in her ear, and she slammed her hand on it finally silencing it.

She grunted with one eye opening seeing if Finn was still sleeping. Indeed he was, snoring and all. She smiled letting him sleep as she got her clothes to take a shower.

As she got out she looked at her phone seeing what time it was.

6:35 am

While she was drying off she began dialing Noah's number.

"Hello" Noah said out of breath

"Hey, what are you doing?

"Nothing much getting Sophia out of the bath" he said trying to hold the phone on his shoulder and talk, plus getting Sophia out of the bath at the same time.

"Is that my mommy?" Sophia asked

"Yeah" Noah said

"Hi mommy, I love you." Sophia screamed.

"I love you baby." Rachel said as Noah passed the message to Sophia.

"So, 7:15 Noah, don't be late!" Rachel said. Rachel had trusted Noah to take Sophia to her preschool class she goes to everyday. Noah had never been there before so she began telling him directions and where to go again.

"Once you get there she'll know where to go, and show you the class room." Rachel said

"Alright," he said

"Oh and Noah" she said before he tried to rush her off the phone.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for everything"

"Don't have to thank me it's my job."

Ah, finally he realizes she thought after they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

She dressed in light brown dress pants matched with light blue shirt that said "Hello My name is Rachel" on the name tag, with the "Books-A-Million" logo on top.

She dried her air completing put on some eye liner and mascara lightly before twisting the door knob to that lead to her bedroom. Seeing a very handsome face piercing at her.

"Good morning baby!" She said walking towards him planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Ahh morning breath!" She said laughing

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said innocently.

"Oh stop, I'm just kidding!" She said this time she planted a kiss on his mouth, she stuck her tongue inside, leaving him wanting more as she pulled away, so he grabbed her waist making her lay down. Playfully.

"Baby! I have to go to work!" She said laughing

As Finn's hand rested on her petite stomach, "you look adorable in your uniform" he said sweetly.

"No I really don't." She said laughing.

A couple seconds went by of silence, the pair just starring sweetly into each other's eyes.

Finally Finn broke the silence "Rach"

"Yes, Finn" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can I call you my girlfriend." He said feeling like he was back in junior high.

Rachel's stomach did flips, "Well, are you asking, Mr. Hudson."

"Of course" he said snuggling his nose up to hers.

"Is that even a question, I been dyeing for this day to happen again since prom night." She said instantly feeling bad for everything they have been through.

"Okay, _girlfriend_" He replied "But, can just me and you go to dinner tonight, like a real dinner, we need to talk about a lot." He said sweetly pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I get off work at 4, Sophia is with her dad again." Rachel said looking at Finn

"So is that a yes." Finn said laughing

"Of course _boyfriend_" she said smiling.

Finn brought his lips in for a passionate kiss as Rachel reciprocated before having to leave.

"Baby, I have to go." She said not wanting too, staying in bed all day with the man of her dream's sound pretty amazing to her.

"Please." He said wanting her body then and there.

"B-babe you know I have to work" she said before being silence with a bone tingling kiss.

The phrase 'they couldn't keep their hands off each other' was quite an understatement when it came to them two.

"But p-p-lease" He said puckering out his bottom lip as his hand grazed the side of her boob over to the stop of her nipple, through the shirt he could see it harden at the touch.

"BABY!" She said feeling wetness between her legs.

"I HAVE TO GO!" She said screaming before once again getting muffled by a kiss. Finn didn't want her to leave, and even though she kept saying she had to leave, she sure wasn't making a movement.

Finn began kissing her neck to sucking on it, still rubbing her nipples through her shirt. Finn was still naked. She looked down to see his member harden. She was so turned on, but she simply had to go.

"Finnnnnn-OHH! FINN!" A scream to let her up quickly turned into a cry for help as she felt his hand in a familiar place.

"okay, I guess you should go to work now he said getting up to run to the bathroom laughing at her.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" she screamed, did he seriously just make her all horny for him, then left, noticing he was most likely talking care of himself in the bathroom.

She quickly stripped off her pants, panties and shirt only leaving her bra on, needing a quickie.

She sprung open the door noticing exactly what Finn was doing, and she was right.

"You are mean Finn Hudson!" She said walking to him fast removing his hand as she jumped onto her marble counter top wilding her legs, baring all for him to see. He wasn't moving.

"FINN! I got to go!" She said moaning.

"Okay. Then go." He said smiling.

"Really?" She said beginning to get pissed off.

"Fine" She said starting to touch herself. Taking in every moment, she spent four years alone; she knew how to pleasure herself.

"R-really..." Finn said becoming more aroused if that was even possible.

She just smiled as her finger slide in and out of her own opening.

Finn couldn't help but love it, but the drive to want to help her became intense as he walked to her removing her hand as she grunted of displeasure and quickly threw her head back and scream loud as a familiar dick enter her throbbing core.  
"F-fuck FASTER! BABY! F-f-f-f-f-asttter!" She screamed as he did as he did what he was told.

"FUCK!" She screamed as her nails dug into his back, he then picked her up off the counted, moving her up and down with his own hands. "FUCKK! FINN BABY OH FUCK ME!" She screamed hopping in his hands.

Their millionth orgasm quickly washed threw them, of the night. Finn placed her back on the counter breathing heavy.

Rachel jumped off the counter and smacked Finn on the ass and said "Good Game, Dude" And started washing herself off and quickly getting dressed.

"Oh I get it I'm just a hot piece of ass to you huh?" Finn said slipping on his sweats he brought over.

"Hot? Umm, just a piece of ass." She said smiling

"Oh I get it."

She stepping on her tippy toes are far as they would allow, placing a passionate kiss on her _boyfriend's_ lips.

"I love you!" She said wrapping her hands around his waist and looking at her clock.

"FINN! I have ten minutes to get to work." She said panicking.

"Are you staying here?" she said grabbing her things.

"yah, for a little bit, then I'm going to go home and change" he said and paused "If that's fine"

"Yeah baby, hold on" she said getting her keys and unhooking a spare key to give to him.

"Just lock up on your way out, and um, don't like be a perv and go through my pantie drawer." She said laughing.

"Oh, now that's the first thing I'm going to do." He said smiling

"K. love you bye!" She said not even hearing what he said, walking away well, more like jogging.

"Love you too!" He said before she walked away slapping her ass.

He was happier than ever, and didn't want this to be too good to be true. It's been not even a day since he's had her back in his life. But its Rachel, he knew her inside in out, this didn't feel different or new. It felt perfect.

"Come on Sophia" Noah said holding her hand walking her into the building.

"Which way is your class baby?"

"This way, no, that way" Sophia said pointing in two different directions.

"Well, your mommy said you know where it is at."

"Mommy lies."

Noah down at his daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say that." He said trying to muffle his laugh.

"What's your teacher's name?" Noah asked

"Um, Mrs. Faby. Or F-fab-rey" Sophia said making her dad laugh again.

They were walking hand and hand down the hall with no one around to help, until a thicker brown headed girl popped out from a room.

"Hey ma'am d you work here?" He asked

"Yes." She said

"Oh okay, well this is my first day bringing my daughter here, and I was just wondering if you knew a way to help me find her room" he asked

"Oh Sophia!" She said looking down to a familiar face

"She's in that room right there," the lady said pointing to two doors down.

"Her teachers name is Miss. Fabray" she said walking around leaving Noah speechless, he hasn't heard that name since high school.

"Thank you!" he hollered to a lady that had already disappeared.

He fumbled over his thoughts as he walked down to said room.

He took a breathe before walking inside the room, there's no way the Fabray he knew, worked as a preschool teacher, no way. He thought maybe she had a sister or some family that worked there instantly putting it out of his mind it would be the one and only Quinn.

Before he knew it, before he got the last sentence out of his head he saw a blonde figure, only seeing her back, as he hollered out "Quinn!" she sprung around fast, making an very surprised expression on her face.

A/N I know, I've made Puck lonely and sad, but he's going to get a happy ending. I feel for him too! REVIEWS PLEASE! :D Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	6. I won't give up on us

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I love you all, and hope you enjoy, next chapter will be fuller! THANKS FOR READING.**

**Reviews are love. (:**

**p.s. sorry for any grammar errors. I tried my best to get them all. **

"Do you think Rachel will mind if I switch nights with her? I know how close you too have gotten again.. So I'd figure I would ask you first" Puck said piercing at Finn who was sleeping with his pillow over his head.

"Oh um, I'm not sure, I know we have plans tonight, maybe you should ask her" Finn said before his head hit another pillow.

"Oh, well I don't want to interrupt your plans" Puck said walking back into the living room.

Finn laid there staring at the ceiling. _Maybe I should let Puck have this night, maybe it will be better, and maybe he would accept me and Rachel together again. I don't know. I guess if it's that important he asked me first. _

"Hey man, if it's that important to you, I'll just tell Rachel something came up and have dinner tomorrow." Finn said walking to the living room, standing in his boxers rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks dude. Hey you remember Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked as Finns eyes got huge.

"Um, yea! Who wouldn't!" he said chucking

"Well guess who Sophia's teacher is?"

"No way? Quinn a preschool teacher?" Finn said walking to the fridge trying to remain fully awake.

"That's what I was saying; she's changed a lot though. But that's who I have dinner with tonight."

See Puck had the best of both worlds. He was a football player and best friends with the quarter back, and had the hottest chick in school, also head cheerios cheer leader, none other than Miss. Fabray. They dated freshman and sophomore year of high school. She was snobby and rich, typical cliché of a cheerleader and didn't like the other side of Puck, his emo friends, or "gloth" you'd call them, anyways he was always getting into trouble with them and nearly got kicked out of school. So Quinn broke up with him, she wanted to protect her good girl image. Rachel wasn't the first girl he and Finn 'shared'.

Quinn was so surprised to see Puck at Sophia's pre-school, she talked to Rachel a few times, being Sophia's teacher but Quinn had no clue Puck was in Sophia's life. She knew Rachel got pregnant senior year and all of that stuff, but she didn't think he had stuck around.

When Rachel told him she was pregnant he was lost, he didn't know who or where to turn. Finn abandoned him and Quinn was the only one who talked to him through it or at least, tried.

She was there for him until they graduated then never spoke to one another till this day.

"Oh, wow. Well tell her I said hi dude." Finn said blankly, trying to recover from his nap.

"I will are you going to the shop today?" Puck asked completely dressed from taking Sophia to school, although he wasn't too dressed up, jeans and an old rolling stone t-shirt. He was a tad embarrassed Quinn saw him like that.

"Yeah I am, just got to wake up first. I got home when you were gone, and took a nap."

"Alright, but Finn, you know you can tell me anything. I know Rachel was your girlfriend first. Seriously no hard feelings, you can talk to me about this, I am happy for you too. And let's face it Sophia loves you and I am glad if it couldn't be me, it's you, my best friend, ya know? We have been through a lot and I like that you're in Sophia's life now more than ever, and it's not just some random guy Phia just met. You get where I'm coming from?" Puck ended his long speech, as Finns eyes widen, '_wow, he really is maturing_' he laughed as he thought to himself.

"Yah, bro I get it. It means a lot. We have been through too much" Finn stated as they did a manly hand shaking task.

"Alright man, cool. Just ya know, spare me all the lovey details!" Puck said chuckling as began to get ready to head to their tire shop.

"Gotcha, whose opening today?" Finn asked, their shop they opened up was a huge hit, it was also Burt's shop, but they had token it over. Burt is Finn's step-dad. And that's what really brought Finn and Puck closer, Finn needed help running it and knew through all their differences he could trust and depend on Puck, even though he got the love of his life knocked up.

"Drew, I talked to him this morning and he said they already had costumers."

"Cool, Cool. I am going to get in the shower, and then I'll meet you at the shop." Finn told Puck

"Oh, I can wait for you and we can ride together?" Puck asked

"No,no that's cool I have a few stops before the shop." Finn said, half telling the truth.

"Alright, dude I guess I will see ya later." Puck said walking out of their apartment door.

Finn felt bad but he didn't feel right rubbing him and Rachel's relationship in Pucks face, and anything he told him about her, he would feel like that's what he was doing. SO that's why he didn't tell Puck he was actually stopping by Books-A-Million to surprise Rachel.

0-0

Finn finally started to pull into the parking lot where Rachel works; it wasn't packed, so hopefully she got to take her lunch break early.

He walked through the big glass doors, looking everywhere for his petite brown haired beauty. He saw a couple people sitting at desks with laptops, studding and reading, he looked behind bookcases, and trying to find someone who worked there he could ask to help him find her. He walked to the back, and there she was stacking magazines on the shelf. Her back was face towards him, so he decided to surprise her.

"Guess who?" he said with his hands wrapped around her eyes.

She jumped, and then when she realized who it was she joked and said "Please be Channing Tatum" before turning around.

"What!" He said with his eye brow raised

"Oh, damn it" she said looking disappointed before landing a kiss on Finns moist lips.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just wanted to stop by before I went to the shop." He said picking up a Maxim magazine.

"Put that down!" she hollered snatching the half-naked photo from his hands, he just laughed and grabbed her closer to him.

"I love you!" He whispered

"I love you too babe"

"Can you take a break?" Finn asked pulling her close with his hand on her lower back.

"Umm. I have to ask Mandy, but I don't think it will be a problem we're not that busy" she said looking at her white fossil watch for the time.

They left the box of magazines before walking off to find the manager Mandy.

Rachel grabbed his hand before trailing off down the aisle, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in your uniform?" Finn asked, knowing he has several times.

"Hey Mandy!" She yelled to the shorter blonde lady, who was placing a new order of Bible shipments they just got on the shelves.

"Yes Rachel?" Mandy answered.

"I was wondering if I could take a 15 minute break since it's not too busy." Rachel asked

"Sure, but 15 only." Mandy said before continuing her stacking task.

"Thank you!" Rachel said before turning and heading outside in the heat.

They hopped in Finns truck and he blasted the air conditioner.

"Where too?" he asked

"Can we go get a smoothie or something cold?" she asked

"Sure, baby." He smiled

0-0

"Mmmmh that was good!" she said slurping her last sip of her banana smoothie.

They were now back in the parking lot of her work with a few minutes to spare.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, Puck needs to change nights with you" he said

"What? Why wouldn't he discuss this with me?" She wondered

"I don't know, I guess because I was home with him this morning." He said plainly

"I guess that's fine, figured he would want to spend time with his daughter, but okay"

"Well it only makes it better; maybe we can just have dinner at your house with Sophia."

"Yea sounds good. I can cook" she said smiling

"Okay cool. Oh by the way, I love your 'cupid match making' skills he said doing an air quote with his fingers and with his famous smirk.

"What? What are you talking about" she said trying to hold back her smile.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Even though it's been four years, don't think I don't still know you."

"Well, I just wanted to find him someone, you know? Because I feel bad about us, and anyways he and Quinn were close once."

"I understand that's why I love you so much, you have a big heart" he said leaning over to kiss her lips.

"I love you too baby." She said as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I have to go back to work, come over at five? For dinner" she asked

"Yah I will be done with work by then"  
"okay love you baby!" She said as she opened her door.

"I love you more Rach." He smiled as her heart sank.

_As she walked back inside, a smile never left her face, she was the happiest girl alive, she finally had the love of her life back, and she was never letting go, again. _


	7. I'll love you forever

_**A/N Hello lovely loyal readers… I LOVE YOU. sorry it has taking sooo long to update. Been super busy. Hope you love it. Reviews are everything. **_

_**Don't own glee, obviously.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

"Sophia! Play with your toys baby, mommy has to cook!" Rachel hollered threw the kitchen to the living room.

"But momma I want to help" the little girl said standing underneath her mom.

"Step back baby! The stove is hot. And not tonight hunny, Uncle Finn is coming over and everything has to be perfect!"

She stepped back as her mother ordered and suddenly a wave of excitement washed over her body, she ran into the living room and picked up her baby dolls. "Yay! Uncle Finny!" she said brining her baby into her bedroom, setting up her tea party for his arrival.

Rachel was stressing herself out, like always trying to make the whole dinner perfection, like always.

A half hour of cooking pasta, and vegan meatloaf she put on a movie for Sophia to watch while she finished the last details, Finn would be here any moment now.

Ten minutes after the movie played, and she set the table, with the help of Sophia, she lite the candles and waited for Finn.

*Ding Ding*

Sophia sat in her booster seat and jumped with her long pigtails bouncing with her movement "Uncle FINNY!" She chanted.

"Hello baby" Finn said holding a bouquet of pink daisies, Rachel's favorite.

"Hey handsome, these are beautiful thank you!" Rachel replied with a tender kiss.

"Hello my angel!" Finn said walking towards Sophia, bringing her a baby bottle pop.

"Candy? Finn!" Rachel squealed

"What? For after dinner of course!" Finn said giving the candy to Rachel to put up.

"Of Course" she said with her eyebrow raised

"B-b-but mom!" a small cry came out of Sophia's mouth.

"But nothing, we are getting ready to have dinner Phia. Now sit up and quit your pouting" Rachel said with a serious tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get her hyped up" Finn confessed a whisper into Rachel ear.

"No it is fine, the gesture is nice, and she will get over it." Rachel said with a smile. "Now you sit also, dinner is ready"

"B-but mom!" Finn said with a smile as he sat at the head of the table.

Rachel's eyes light up as she put her beautiful daises into a vase, and began to serve the two loves of her life dinners.

"Sophia, Spike told me to tell you hi." Finn said as Rachel placed a plate in front of him.

"Thank you babe" he said sweetly.

Sophia laughed so loudly, "I wuve him" she said honestly as she began digging into her dinner, she was soon a mess.

"Sophia, calm down baby, the food will still be here" Rachel said with a giggle as Sophia tried to remove pieces of pasta off her face.

Finn left out a chuckled "So, what did my two favorite girls do today?"

"I went to school, came home, and played wiff my dolls. And I watched a princess movie!" Sophia said playing with her meatloaf

"What princess movie?" Finn asked

"The one, with the long blonde hair, and the funny frog" Sophia said with a mouth full of noodles, taking a drink of her milk.

"Tangled?" her mom asked

"Yeah her!" Sophia said chewing on her food.

"Oh, I like that one" Finn confessed.

"Have you have seen it before?" Rachel said with a slight smile, and twirling her pasta in between her fork.

"Yes I have, Puck, Sophia, and I watched it countless times, thank you very much." Finn said with his famous smirk.

"and and that red head" Sophia said sure of herself.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, just a friend"

"Friend of?" Rachel asked with a bit of jealously.

"She was Uncle Finny's friend." Sophia said "like you are friends" she said pointing to them with a mouth full of food

"Yeah, but me and mommy are better friends." Finn said looking at Rachel as Rachel tried to ignore the subject and her jealously.

"Oh, cool" she said as she got up to get Sophia more milk. She was a little irritated that Finn brought girls around Sophia that he dated, but what else was he supposed to do?

"So, what did you do today Rach?" Finn asked

"Oh nothing, worked, picked Sophia up and started dinner" Rachel said as she sat back down to finish her dinner.

As they all finished dinner, Rachel began to clean up.

"That was really good baby!" Finn said as he wrapped his large arms around her midsection.

"Thank you, for the millionth time." She said with a smile as she rested her head back on his chest. Sophia had already ran to her room, and started playing with her Barbie dolls and dream house.

"I love you" he said simply as they both closed their eyes, and enjoyed the blissful moment together, until, "Mommy, can Uncle Finny come play wiff me? Pwease?" Sophia screamed.

"You go play with her and ill finish cleaning up." She said as she turned and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Okay." He said with a simple smile.

If Rachel didn't have Sophia, she would of forgot all about cleaning up, and her and Finn would have 'desert' in the bedroom, but being an adult with children sometime sucked.

Finn happily walked through the kitchen and living room into Sophia's pink palace.

An hour went by of Finn and Sophia's happy tea parties and Rachel cleaning the kitchen. She finally finished her task and sat her vase of beautiful flowers at the center of her table.

"Hey guys wanna watch a movie?" Rachel yelled out to her loves.

Sophia came running out of her bedroom moments later "yes yes, can I pick?" She hollered

"Well shouldn't you ask our guest, Uncle Finny if he wants to help pick?" she asked nicely

"Whatever you pick is fine hunny" he said with a simple smile

"Otay. Tangled is it" she said grabbing the DVD from the shelf.

Rachel wouldn't try to argue with her, that was her favorite movie. "Okay. Sit on your princess chair and I will put it in"

Sophia ran to her bedroom and got her Dora blanket, and covered herself up sitting on her bean bag chair in front of the coffee table. Finn sat on the couch behind the coffee table, still being able to see the screen seeing as Sophia was tiny. After placing the DVD in Rachel grabbed a blanket and joined Finn on the couch.

About fifteen minutes of watching the cartoon, Sophia was out. Her little head dangled to the side of the bean bag, with her blanket pressed snug around her.

Finn looked down at Rachel whose head was pressed against his chest and very into this movie. "I am sorry." He said simply. Which left Rachel confused, "About what baby?" she asked as she brought up her chin to his chest.

"About not fighting for you, in high school, things would just be so different right now if I would have fought for you and not let you go to that motel with Puck that night. I don't know why I was so stubborn then. You don't know the things I told Puck to try to get you to stay at prom that night and not leave." He said honestly.

"Then why were you there with Quinn?" she asked as she sat up to hear his reasoning

"To make you jealous, duh" he said with a smirk.

"Well and why do you think I went with Puck, definitely not because I feel for him over you." "But babe, I like to think everything happens for a reason, if we didn't break up, I wouldn't of had Sophia, and been through everything I have to become a stronger, independent Rachel. Do you remember the young Rachel Berry I do?" she laughed

"Yea, the Rachel Berry who didn't take a no from anybody and fought for her dreams, and fought to be known as a star. A strong Rachel." He said with a serious tone.

"You miss her?" she asked

"I miss what we had, that loving teenage relationship, it wasn't puppy love or lust. It was real and passionate." He said kissing her forehead.

"We did get on everybody's nerve huh? How cute we were together?" she asked laying her head back on his chest.

"We sure did." He said simply.

"Do ever think we will get that back?" she asked

"What?"

"That love we had, how passionate we were"

"I think now we have a chance to get a love ten times better than that." He said wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you Finn." She said with a smile kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby."

They took a few seconds staring at each other before she noticed Sophia was practically on the floor and no longer on her bean bag.

"Oh, I should take her to her room" she said as she began to get up

"No, no, let me." He said

"Alright" she said going to Sophia's room taking her toys off her bed and pulling the comforter and sheet down for her to sleep in.

After Finn gently placed her into her bed, Rachel tucked her in and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, she left her door slightly open as she turned on her princess nightlight.

"She's so sweet when she sleeping" Finn said resting his back against the wall down the hall outside of Rachel's room.

"Yeah, when she is sleeping" Rachel joked.

He reached his arm out to her waist as he pulled her into his body, finally feeling that closeness he's waiting to feel all night.

"So, this is what it's like to have a family" he said with a sweet smile.

She simply nodded her head "what do you think of it?" she asked

"I wouldn't mind getting used to it." He said with his corky smirk.

That turned her on more than anything he's ever done to her.

"Oh yah?" she said kissing his lips slowly unbuckling his belt.

"Ohhh, fisty" he said pulling on her hair.

"I-have-been-waiting-all-night-for-this-"she said in between kisses, her moist lips made their way to his neck, her hands finally making their way to his boxers, rubbing his slight bulge. Releasing a small groan from his mouth. Swiftly and without warning his large arms grabbed underneath her ass picking up in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked a little funny carrying her a couple feet to lay her on her bed as his pants where around his ankles, and shut the door quietly as they were inside. She fell backwards as her head hit the middle of the bed, and her legs still around his waist.

He stared at her for a moment before he started to make love to her, admiring her eyes, the way her boobs looked lying down, the way she was biting her lips, and the passionate heat coming from her body. How turned on she was for him. He loved everything about this girl, and wanted to spend his whole life with her, always and forever.

"I love you." he said still admiring her

"_**I love you baby boy, now make love to me." She said biting her lip; she didn't have to ask him twice.**_


End file.
